


The Tale of Tats and Tresses

by Megabucks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst and Drama, F/F, G!P, LGBTQ, Lesbian, One Shot, Prison, Sexual Content, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabucks/pseuds/Megabucks
Summary: Alternate Universe. Regina and Emma are married yet a lack of freedom keeps them separated.





	The Tale of Tats and Tresses

Seated at the small, dull brown, round table Regina nervously shuffled the envelopes while waiting for her wife of the last five years to arrive. She glanced toward the chilled can of root beer, bag of original flavor Doritos and a Snickers bar, a smile flitting across her lips. As always Emma would appreciate those. She just wished she could be certain how she would react to the envelopes.

Regina's head shot up when the door opened, the mostly murmured voices around her fading away upon spotting the woman who had in her opinion lost too much weight during the last few months she had been living there. However, Emma was still beautiful in that outfit she always wore-blue denim pants, a crisp white shirt and an unbuttoned light blue long-sleeved shirt with her ID number printed in black above the breast pocket on the left side.

A smile lit up Emma's unadorned face when their eyes connected and the tattooed fingers of her right hand offered a wave as she walked toward the chair opposite that of her spouse. Both desperately wanted to embrace and kiss, but were aware of the rules. They wouldn't be able to partake of such affection until it was time to part ways until the next time they met, which would be next week since Regina came every Saturday like clockwork.

"Sweetheart." Pleasurable sigh pushed through naturally reddened lips, Emma reached across the table to finger a long, dark lock of silky hair, eyes filled with affection as she took in every inch of her spouse's face. Though she had a dozen photographs in her cell they greatly paled in comparison to the real thing sat before her. "As usual you look beautiful. In fact," lock released she threaded her fingers through Regina's hair, smile growing when those gorgeous dark brown eyes shut for a couple seconds in order to savor, "I think your beauty has intensified. What magic have you weaved?'

Eyes meeting hers Regina blushed despite the smirk upon her lips. "Thank you, but I look the same as I did last Saturday. Stop."

Fingers having begun to massage the scalp underneath them Emma's smile upgraded to a grin. "Nope. Never will."

"Swan," the female guard who allowed Emma entrance called out to her, "you know the rules. No touching." Her tone was polite yet firm.

Reluctantly releasing, Emma looked over her shoulder giving the guard who happened to be her favorite on staff at Storybrooke Women's Penitentiary her most charming smile. "Sorry, Sally. Just had to reach out and touch her. She's the most enchanting woman in this room wouldn't you agree?" Ignoring a murmured plea to be quiet Emma's grin persisted as she kept her gaze on the guard.

Emma Swan one of her favorite inmates Sally couldn't help but to return that grin while wishing her husband would brag about her a tenth as much. Barely a day went by without Emma mentioning her obviously much beloved wife. "Definitely, but save the touching until you issue your goodbyes."

"Okay, I will." She refocused on her wife just in time to witness Regina pushing the snacks and beverage toward her. Her turn to say thank you, Emma selected the candy bar to eat first. Tearing off the wrapper she asked Regina if she cared for a bite.

"I want  _you_  to eat them." Regina briefly grinned. "Trying to fatten you up. You're losing weight, baby. Are you eating?"

Though it wasn't the first time she referenced Emma's weight or asked that question, her spouse answered anew. "The food here is decent enough. Just haven't had much of an appetite, but I'll do better." She glanced toward the candy bar and sighed. "Think missing your scrumptious homemade meals has me going through withdrawal."

"Pretend the Snickers is fried chicken."

Emma chuckled before taking the initial bite and feigning a moan afterward. "Mm, juicy." She picked up the chip bag. "And you brought me macaroni and cheese too!"

Regina threw her head back while laughing. "Smartass."

Mischievous grin in place Emma indicated the small stash she would have to consume there in the visiting room since they weren't allowed to bring foods and beverages purchased by family and friends back to their dormitories. "Despite my griping I appreciate the snacks, sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm good, Em. You?" Regina actually wasn't all that good. Most of the time she was closer to okay, every so often experiencing good moments. As for great? She didn't expect to feel great until Emma was released and back home with her, which with good behavior would be three years and eight months away. Considering Emma's temper she was concerned more time would eventually be added to the sentence she served due to being found guilty on the charge of aggravated assault.

"I miss you," Emma whispered. " _So_  much in  _every_  way." She bit down on a lower lip Regina recalled loving to bite when they were tangled in one another.

Regina glanced around noticing no one seemed to be paying them any attention. Head slowly shaking she leaned forward whispering in response, "Don't talk so sexy and bite your lip. You'll have me squirming in this chair."

"I'd prefer having you squirming atop me."

The fact Emma's reply had a serious expression attached to it only further turned her on. "When may we have a conjugal visit?"

Emma didn't even have to ponder that question as she had been counting down the days. "If I'm a good girl eight weeks and two days." She looked forward to it and she knew Regina was just as much. Twenty-four hours they would get to spend together doing whatever they pleased in a private room, which they could repeat in another six months provided she stayed out of trouble. Each time an inmate pissed her off Emma thought about those precious twenty-four hours to help calm herself down. "Then, sweetheart, I'm gonna be a not so good girl with you. As a matter of fact I'm gonna do my best to tear that sweet little ass u-" She laughed when a palm smacked her forehead. Sally probably noticed as not much slipped by her yet she said nothing. "Did I say something wrong?"

Regina smirked. "Baby, don't titillate me."

Adopting innocence Emma cocked her head to the side. "What'd you say about your titties?"

Regina proceeded to laugh so heartily she felt the need to place her hand over her mouth until the bulk of it subsided. "So bad. I've known you nearly seven years and you're just as bad now as you were the day we met."

Emma took a brief trip down memory lane. "You referring to that nice line I used when I approached you in that nightclub?"

"Nice?" She smirked again yet this time it doubled in size. "You call the line 'if I flip a coin what are the chances I'll get head' nice?"

Emma shrugged. "Yeah. Very tender that was."

Her spouse laughed. "You're lucky I didn't slap the taste buds out that naughty mouth."

"You love my naughty mouth." Emma smiled when Regina admitted she couldn't disagree with that. Twinkling green eyes looked toward the envelopes. "What are those?"

"Letters." Unbeknownst to the curious woman Regina's heart immediately started beating faster. This was it. She sent a quick prayer that Emma would remain calm. "One of them I wrote in response to the one left in our mailbox on Monday." Not giving her a chance to ask further questions, Regina placed the letter addressed to them both in front of Emma, instructing her to read it. Hands placed on her lap underneath the table and thumbs twiddling, she watched her wife remove the sheet of paper from the envelope bowing her head to read.

Expression blank, she read through the entire letter before speaking, her voice far too quiet when she did. "Are we supposed to give a shit?"

"Em-"

"I hope you told him where he could go in your response."

_Shit_. "I…" Not certain how to finish that sentence Regina offered her own letter to be read. Hands returned to her lap those thumbs circled one another even faster. She felt sick to her stomach as she noticed Emma's face steadily darkening while she read through the paragraphs of the two-page letter. Regina forced herself not to avert her gaze when offered a hard stare.

"You forgive him? That son of a bitch sent us an apologetic note through the post office instead of having the balls to come see you and/or me face to face and you write him back forgiving him? What the fuck, Regina?"

"I made it clear that I'll never forget, but yes, I do forgive him," Regina replied in a tone of voice so soft only Emma could hear her. "It was an accident and-"

"Bullshit!" An open palm slamming on the table Sally hurried forward to warn her to calm down otherwise their visit would be over for the day. Not looking away from her wife Emma acknowledged the guard with a curt nod. "Maybe you did forget. Allow me to remind you. That bastard  _intentionally_  got wasted,  _chose_  to slide behind the wheel and ran you over as you walked across the street because in his drunken state he  _ignored_  the red light that gave you the right of way. Then he  _chose_  to leave the scene of the crime not  _deciding_  to call the police until a couple miles later. Even then he wanted to evade prosecution so he  _pretended_  like he witnessed the accident, the drunken idiot not realizing they could track him through his cell phone.

"Did he mean to hit you? No. But every imbecilic step he took led to you being sprawled in the street where he left you like fuckin' roadkill. He could have killed you and he did kill our unborn daughter. Now the coward writes you an I'm sorry letter like that makes it all better, but I guess it does for you 'cause you forgave him."

When Regina attempted to speak she told her to shut up something Emma had never said to her before. Though during the last seven years the couple had their share of arguments she also never sounded so incensed with her. "You wanna know why I have such a massive temper sometimes? Maybe it's because you're so goddamned passive. If ever there were an occasion for your blood to boil it's been this last year. Not once did you yell, did you rant. You sat in that courtroom with your hands in your lap and your mouth shut even after the sentence was doled out to him.

"You said nothing," Emma stabbed an index finger against the table, "you did nothing. It was all on me so I took matters into my own hands and yes, I beat the shit outta him and no, I don't regret it. Even when my sentence was given you said nothing, did nothing. What kind of justice is it that an inebriated eighteen year old who fled the scene after running down a pregnant woman receives probation and house arrest while my ass is sentenced to four years for breaking his nose, jaw and a couple ribs? Guess it truly does help to have a millionaire daddy to bail you outta trouble. Too bad mine was just a routinely outta work, abusive crack addict."

"Em, please calm down or Sally might come over here again."

Emma threw her hands up. "I don't give a fuck. Part of me wants her to come lead me away." Left arm raised she jabbed a finger at the tattooed name running lengthwise along the back of her forearm, a small red heart positioned next to it. "See that heart next to your name? You're breaking it. You made me whole and now you're breaking my fucking heart."

"Your heart is breaking because I chose to forgive him? I didn't say I wanted to be his friend, Emma. In fact, I'd prefer never to see his face again. I know what he did to me and our baby. I remember firsthand. I understand you're unable to forgive him and I don't blame you for that. You're under no obligation to do so. I, on the other hand do. It set me free to write that letter. Didn't realize I had truly forgiven him until I sat down to pen it." Emma stared at her so long she almost began squirming for an entirely different reason than she had not too long before their conversation took a turn for the worse.

"That's great." The two word response was filled with icy venom. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised. You didn't even bother to shed tears for her so maybe you just didn't give that much of a damn. Therefore, forgiving Richie Rich wasn't any big deal."

Without giving her next move an iota of thought Regina grabbed the soda vigorously shaking it as she stood up. From the corner of her eye she spotted Sally heading toward their table, but she wasn't able to get there in time in order to prevent Regina from the popping the tab and spraying the brown beverage on her wife. Gasping, Emma rose quick enough to knock the chair over while the soda dripped from her face and saturated her shirt. The conversations between other visitors and inmates paused around them as the pair engaged in heated eye battle.

"You said you hoped I told him where he could go," Regina started, anger attached to every word emitted, "I didn't. But you are free to go straight to hell."

Emma snatched her arm away from Sally as the battle continued. "Lead the way."

Regina pointed a trembling finger at her. "How dare you say I didn't care about our baby. She was made from our love and I fell for her the moment I realized she existed. Fuck you, Emma!"

Snorting, the inmate allowed Sally to pull her toward the door that time. "As far as I'm concerned you never have to do that again. Just get outta my sight and stay the hell away from me."

Another guard bringing a stack of paper towels over, Regina insisted on cleaning up the mess since she caused it. After doing so she gathered what was left of her wife's candy bar, the soda can and the unopened bag of chips, tossing all along with the soiled paper towels in a trashcan. Letters tucked into the envelopes she headed out refraining from bursting into tears until she slid into her car.

**< ><><><><><><><><><>**

 

_Almost four years later…_

Perched on the hood of her car outside the prison, Regina twiddled her thumbs while awaiting her estranged wife. Following the most explosive fight they ever had their marriage crumbled to the point when Regina decided to file for divorce. However, Emma didn't make that easy as she refused to add her signature to any of the paperwork. Regina's letters went unanswered and Emma refused to return any of her calls with the cell phone she wasn't supposed to have in her possession. Finally, after six months of not seeing her, Regina traveled the fifty-four miles to Storybrooke with the divorce papers in hand.

.

_The moment Sally guided her into the room there weren't any smiles, any flirtation or cute waves with both wishing they could embrace and share a heated kiss. Regina was visibly pissed while Emma donned a perfect poker face. She barely sat down when an open folder was slapped in front of her along with a pen, her wife whom she hadn't seen since she sprayed her with soda instructing her to sign and date on the dotted line._

_Peering across the table Emma folded her arms and sat back in the chair. "No thank you." Regina looked beautiful as ever. She wore a hint of makeup, long, radiant hair framing her face...her intensely irate yet so beautiful face._

_Dark brows raised. "No thank you? I didn't offer you tea and cookies, Emma. For two months I've been trying to get you to sign these papers and today you're going to. Do it. Now. Then this marriage can be over and done with."_

_She was even beautiful when pissed off. Emma didn't dare say that, yet she certainly thought it. "Once again thank you, but I must decline."_

_Eyes narrowed fingers gripped the edge of the table, a small part of Regina wishing that table was Emma's neck. "I'm going to kill you."_

_Emma found those unexpected whispered words worthy of a chuckle. "Now now, sweetheart. I think that falls into the category of things you shouldn't say inside prison walls."_

" _One, I am no longer your sweetheart. Two, put your damn Jane Hancock on that line."_

_Amusement persisting Emma studied her. "You say you wanna put your hand on my," green eyes shifted from left to right, surveying the other occupants of the visiting room, "c-o-c-k?" she whispered, spelling out the word. "This is a public setting but you can try underneath the table. Maybe Sally won't notice."_

_Regina growled. She might actually go through with bumping her off. "Why are you being so difficult? It's over. Please, let's move on." She sounded like her usual gentle self._

_All amusement evaporated. "Are you seeing someone?"_

" _No."_

" _Is there someone you want to see?"_

_Sighing, Regina hung her head for a moment. "Em, there hasn't been anyone and I'm not looking." The thought of being with another woman even casually did not appeal to her at all._

_Emma failed to shield her relief. She knew eventually there would be a someone, but it was comforting the person she still thought of as her sweetheart hadn't moved on just yet. "I don't have anyone else," she quietly spoke. "You know my parents really never gave me any parenting, my brother who looked out for me as best he could died in my arms after that drive by because we were stupid enough to join a gang...any other family is scattered and unknown. I realize I said some terrible things to you and maybe it's selfish of me, but I don't want to sign that paper to dissolve our marriage. As of this moment you're my wife. I can say Regina Mills is my wife and maybe you don't love me any longer, but I love you and I love referring to you as my wife even if we don't communicate._

" _Where am I moving on to? I'm stuck here and yes, I know I probably deserve it not only for the assault but for things in my past I'm not proud I did when I was a Silver Wolf." A finger grazed the document if signed would render the tattooed band around her left ring finger useless. She experienced additional relief that Regina hadn't removed her matching tattoo with laser surgery. At least yet. "If I sign this I don't have you in any capacity and the thought of that just leaves me cold inside._

" _I realize it's a lot to ask but, Gina, could we please hold off on the divorce until you do find someone? When that happens I promise I'll sign this. I'll sign anything you want." She could have wept when Regina reached over to close the folder and grab the pen._

" _Want to eat some Doritos before I go?"_

_Emma smiled. "Don't you mean macaroni and cheese?"_

.

Regina visited sporadically after that day, yet they hadn't reunited. She wouldn't even call them friends as their visits were usually strained. However, she made it a point to travel to Storybrooke at least six times per year and today would be her final drive since Emma was about to be released. She was happy about that. Nervous yet happy.

The last time she came to visit Emma mentioned her upcoming release and how she planned on staying at a friend's house until able to find an apartment. Regina's lips moved ahead of her brain when she suggested Emma come home. She then hurried to explain they weren't getting back together just that having bought the house together she still considered it belonging to them both, therefore, Emma had every right to reside there. First asking Regina if she was sure, she gratefully smiled when she replied that she was.

They could live in the house together Regina said to herself for the countless time while waiting. They could get along in a platonic fashion as roommates who happened to be married and wearing matching tattooed wedding bands. Not a big deal. This arrangement could work until...well, whatever happened in the future.

Regina's breath caught, her body beginning to tingle the moment she spotted the door opening, Emma along with a guard walking through it seconds later. They shook hands then her wife headed in her direction. A small duffel bag at her side she wore the clothes Regina mailed to her so that she would have something to wear other than the thrift clothes the prison provided those set to be released. Dressed in blue jeans, a T-shirt, navy blue pullover and one of those knit skull caps she was fond of wearing, the smile on Emma's face seemed to brighten with each step she took.

Regina had imagined their reunion. Should she just say hello? Should she shake her hand? Give her a hand clap even? A good-natured shoulder squeeze? After Emma issued the sweetest, softest hello her mind was made up. The distance between them vanished when she threw herself into the taller woman's body, hearing the bag thump to the ground just before Emma's arms surrounded her. Neither uttered a word as they clung to one another enjoying their first embrace in years.

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><>**

 

Cup of coffee in hand Regina leaned against the kitchen counter in deep thought. Fifteen days. It had been two weeks and one day since Emma's release and everything had been going surprisingly well. Regina expected there might be a heap of tension between them yet there wasn't much to speak of. They got along better now than they had during visits. No hint of anything more than platonic. Emma didn't so much as flirt, which her wife assumed she would enjoy achieving on a daily basis. Regina had prepared herself to repeat the rules yet they didn't require repetition.

She noticed changes in Emma from the very first day. During the drive home she spoke of women she met in prison and how a lot of them had little to no support on the outside upon finishing their sentence or being paroled. The prison provided little money, offered a basic bus ticket if they didn't have someone to pick them up and sent them on their way.

Release should have been an amazing and positive day, but so many found themselves alone, frightened and confused. One hundred dollars to start a new life, to dine with, find a place to sleep and hopefully employment. Having a caring family and friends was a tremendous help, but unfortunately a great deal of those released were on their own and a fast-paced technologically heavy world didn't make that any easier for those who spent considerable time incarcerated.

Emma recalled more than a handful of women who returned to Storybrooke, some of them seemingly content to resume serving time since they found it difficult to survive in the outside world. It shouldn't have been that way she passionately told Regina. People shouldn't purposely do something wrong because they find it daunting to begin a life with no bars surrounding it. They shouldn't consider it a better living arrangement to be told what to do at all times, shower, dress and use the restroom with others around, work for far less than minimum wage and all for a cot to sleep on and three square meals a day.

Emma considered herself fortunate to have a few friends along with her wife-in name only-to help her. Even if those friends and Regina weren't available she still retained her savings and partial ownership of the tattoo studio she co-founded just a few months after her then girlfriend Regina convinced her to leave the Silver Wolves.

She figured it might take a while, but Emma had plans to open a rehabilitation center for males and females set to be released from prison. Of course there would be separate living quarters within the center, but they could receive such assistance as therapy, job training and medical services. Emma wanted the center to be a place the formerly convicted could feel free to stay until they were capable of being fully independent. There wouldn't be any coddling though. Those who showed little to no interest in gaining their independence would first be warned. Then if they still didn't get their act together they would be shown the door.

Feeling impressed and proud, Regina asked questions while continuing to drive. Not that Emma couldn't be benevolent, but four years ago she couldn't picture her wife yearning to build such a facility.

She also couldn't picture her doing yoga, but the very first morning following her release she discovered Emma in the living room performing a headstand (or what she referred to as sirsasana), long legs straight toward the ceiling. Regina learned she started taking yoga lessons during her second year incarcerated. Emma's therapist insisted she take the daily class offered by another inmate who was a longtime yoga instructor before she was arrested for an unrelated crime.

At first Emma wasn't interested, but then slowly began to enjoy the class soon discovering it not only improved her flexibility but also lowered her depression and irritability. She began to feel more at peace, relaxed and optimistic about the future.

Regina brought the cup to her mouth taking a tiny sip. And she looked amazing.  _Really_  amazing. Emma had regained her weight, looked the picture of health and no matter what she wore her body…

Regina tried to shake the images from her head. No use going there. They were roommates now. Perhaps they could become friends, but anything more than that was out of the question.

Catching movement from the corner of her eye Regina looked up to observe Emma walking into the kitchen mouth wide open to allow a yawn escape. Mussed hair hung around her shoulders, eyes not having lost that sleepy quality yet. She was dressed in an undershirt and a pair of boxer shorts that left little to the imagination. Reminding herself to keep her eyes above her wife's crotch area Regina greeted her with a smile and a good morning in her usual husky voice.

"Hey, Gina." Emma glanced toward the wall clock. "Didn't expect you'd be up this early." She noticed where dark brown eyes kept traveling. "Sorry. It's just morning…"

Regina nodded in understanding. They used to have much fun with Emma's 'morning'. "I remember." Thinking a subject change in order she explained why she was up early. "I have a bride and four bridesmaids who all want me to do their hair and her wedding is this afternoon, so going into the salon early to get them all pretty."

Smiling, Emma grabbed a mug and began to fill it. "So glad your salon is doing well." Steaming mug in hand she stood in front of Regina. "I'm tats and you're tresses."

Regina chuckled. "True. Everything going all right at the studio?"

She nodded. "Like I never left. Today's schedule is full, just the way I like it."

"Unless you have dinner plans you want fried chicken tonight?"

"Is the sky blue?"

Amusement showing Regina emptied her cup and turned to place it in the dishpan. "I take it that's a yes. Seven o'clock?"

"Meet you in the kitchen." She surprised her when she stepped forward to kiss her cheek. "Have a great day, Gina." Emma took her coffee and morning out the kitchen, unaware Regina ogled her backside.

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><>**

 

"This is so damn good," Emma remarked, complimenting the meal that consisted of fried chicken, mashed potatoes topped with gravy, corn on the cob and buttermilk biscuits. Teeth sinking into a leg she moaned her appreciation. "If you weren't a beautician you'd make an amazing chef."

Seated across from her at the small kitchen table Regina smiled. "Glad you like it so much, Em."

The next couple minutes ticked by in silence as Emma contemplated a question. She might not like the answer-if Regina chose to offer one-but curiosity was getting the best of her. It had been something she often thought about during her years locked up and thought about asking whenever Regina visited, but couldn't bring herself to do so except the visit she pled with her wife not to divorce her until someone else was in the picture.

"Hey, Gina?"

"Yes?"

"Just wondering. You have a girlfriend or anything? Or have you since we split up?" Unless she was quite discreet Emma didn't think she was currently seeing anyone. Plus she still wore her tattoo band. That had to mean something right? Regina could have scheduled laser surgery a long time ago.

"My sister suggested I start dating so she set me up with a couple women-not at the same time of course. The first we went out on one date and the second three times. We had fun but it didn't lead anywhere."

"Not even to the bedroom?"

"No. We preferred screwing in the backseat of her car."

Dropping a half eaten biscuit, Emma stared at her until a grin tugged at Regina's lips, which prompted her to release a relieved breath. Not that it was any of her business but the idea of Regina getting steamy in the backseat of some chick's vehicle or in some chick's bed, couch, floor or whatever caused her so much distress a day of yoga wouldn't calm her. "You were kidding, right?" Regina nodded. "So you didn't have sex with her in her car or...any other location?"

"If you're asking if I've been sexually active the answer is no. The second person I dated we kissed at the end of each date, but that's as far as I've gone." She pointed toward Emma's plate. "Are you done?"

"Almost. I could use a few more potatoes." Powerless to prevent a jubilant smile from showing Emma stood up, grabbed her plate and headed toward the stove. The gravy having cooled off, she bent over to ignite the flame underneath the small saucepan. Asked if that smile was due to the mashed potatoes or learning Regina hadn't slept with anyone else she laughed. "As much as I love your cooking have to admit I love that you haven't been with another woman." Tossing a chicken bone in the trash she picked up a dishcloth to wipe her hands.

"Have  _you_  slept with anyone?"

Dishcloth tossed next to the stove Emma reclaimed her seat while the gravy reheated. "Nope."

"Nope? No one? I've seen every season of  _Orange is the New Black_  and sex is popular on there. And you...I'd think you would be quite popular with your sexy self. Like a blonde Alex Vause."

"Only part of that I understood was your calling me sexy." A grin flashed across Emma's lips. "Who is Alex Vause and what is  _Orange_ -" She abruptly stopped speaking as a peculiar odor reached her nose. Regina must have also smelled it as she too sniffed the air.

"What is tha-"

Emma looked toward the stove noticing the dishcloth, which she had placed too close to the flame under the gravy pot had caught fire. "Shit!"

Emma bolted toward the stove while her wife hurried to the sink intending to turn on the faucet and use the sprayer to douse the fire. Regina had just switched on the cold water knob when Emma turned off the stove and yanked her shirt over her head. Pot moved out the way she grasped the end of the shirt, whipping at the miniature fire with the other side. The flames stubborn, Regina pulled out the sprayer, pointed and manipulated its trigger causing cold water to blast from it. Between her spraying and Emma's whipping they extinguished every flame within seconds.

Grinning, Regina raised her free hand. "Tats and tresses to the rescue!"

Returning that grin Emma's palm slapped hers. "Quite a team we are."

Quietly agreeing, Regina turned off the water and returned the sprayer to its designated spot. When she looked back at Emma she was presented with her back and gasped at what she saw. As she tossed the damaged shirt and dishcloth in the trash gentle fingers caressed the meticulously crafted black tattooed picture on the back of her left shoulder along with the brief italicized message underneath it.  _Wish you could have stayed with us, but Heaven needed another angel. Your mommies will always love you._

"This is her?" Regina asked in a barely audible voice. Having been in a coma a week and a half following the accident she didn't have the opportunity to see their daughter, but if Regina were honest with herself she would admit that she wouldn't have wanted to as doing so might have caused her to have a complete breakdown. "This is what our baby looked like? She's so beautiful..." She dropped her hand when Emma turned around.

"That's her." Emma spoke just as quietly. "I held her. She was already an angel but I held her maybe fifteen minutes and committed her face to memory." She sat by her wife's bedside and drew one sketch after another, however, she never shared them with her afraid it would do more harm than good. "Drew a sketch in prison and searched for someone to make it into a tattoo. Was recommended to see a tattoo artist nicknamed Ink Mistress. Think she did a brilliant job considering she had to make her own tattoo gun and ink. Didn't charge mu-Gina?"

Having moved over to the counter, Regina gripped the edge, head hanging as she struggled to keep the tears from appearing. She was unsuccessful, hot wetness streaming down her face as thoughts of their daughter suffused her brain. She would have been in preschool now. She  _should_  have been in preschool, but she was taken much too soon. Absolutely she was an angel above, yet their angel should have still been on earth playing, laughing, forging friendships, learning her ABCs and numbers…

Regina welcomed the strong arms encircling her from behind and the warm mouth brushing the side of her neck as Emma held her closely as possible. She stepped out the embrace just long enough to turn around, face tucked to her wife's neck as they held one another, both shedding tears. Voice soothing, Emma repeatedly stated that she had her, that she was there and initially that was comforting until Regina began to inwardly question where had she been during the last four years. Experiencing a rush of anger she shoved Emma away, meeting her confused gaze with a glare.

"You're here? You're here, Emma? That is wonderful." Tears continuing to fall she laughed without any humor. "Where the fuck have you been the last four years? In prison because you couldn't keep your temper in check. Do you honestly think you cared and loved our daughter more because you decided to assault the man responsible for her death? You think that makes you a better parent, a better person?" When Emma started to speak it was Regina's turn to instruct her to shut up.

"I was run over by a car, I almost died and our baby didn't survive, but instead of having you, instead of us trying to get through the trauma, the loss together you attacked him after that judge decided he wouldn't have to serve time. Maybe you thought I calmly sat there, but I was seething inside, I was more pissed than I had ever been in my life, but I managed to keep my shit together. You," she pointed a shaky finger, "you left me. You chose to leave me the moment you put an angry hand on him.

"I struggled, I wept, I prayed and somehow discovered a path out the darkness-without you. I think eventually you did too through therapy and yoga, but it would have been great if we could have did it together. Through sickness and health, in good times and bad it should have been you and I, but it wasn't. You weren't here when you should have been and a part of me has despised you for that. I never stopped loving you yet there was a time-especially after that fight we had when I hated you as well."

Emma mentally counted. When she reached ten and Regina hadn't uttered another word she thought it safe to speak. "I'm sorry, Regina. I know that probably doesn't mean anything, but I am so very sorry for the stupid choices I made. You know, back then I didn't regret what I did to him, but over time that changed. I still can't find it in me to forgive him-wish I could-but I'm dealing with it.

"About what I said to you...I didn't mean it. I swear to you, Gina, I didn't mean any of it. I was already in a dark place and those letters just set me off. I took it out on you, the person I love most in this world and for that I'll never be able to forgive myself. I know you loved her, I know you dealt with everything the best you could but I lashed out at you and I'm not only sorry that I did, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to apologize. You're the last person I'd want to hurt. You're my sweetheart. Even though we're no longer together I'll always consider you my sweetheart and I wanna be here as much as you'll allow."

Kisses. Within two seconds her mouth was joined with Regina's and they kissed like they had in the beginning when her wife used to visit at the prison. However, this time Sally wasn't there to regretfully inform them to wrap it up after twenty seconds. This time they were free to kiss as long as they wanted, to go as far as they wanted. A minute hadn't passed when Emma decided she wanted to pick Regina up and deposit her on the kitchen counter.

So she did.

Those kisses increasingly heated they pulled at one another's clothing. Since Emma's shirt was already off Regina managed to unbuckle her belt while long fingers unbuttoned her shirt, cool air striking her once the shirt was pulled apart and discarded on the kitchen floor. Mindful of the cabinet behind her she threw her head back while a feverish mouth trailed damp kisses along her jawline and down to the side of her neck.

Tingles running through her as a mouth sucked tender flesh she undid Emma's pants. An eager hand slipped inside the waistband of her boxer briefs earning an approving moan when she cupped her, fingers rubbing up and down already detecting a response. She secured a grip rubbing more briskly as that mouth vacated her neck and traveled along her shoulder and upper chest, fingers expertly unclasping her bra.

Regina released a long moan when a tongue alternately flicked her nipples once cups were tugged downward. Back arching she whispered her wife's name when she began drawing them into her mouth bringing each one to full erectness. Half-hooded eyes darker than usual watched Emma leave a wet path down her stomach. Hand having exited her boxer briefs she clutched the edge of the counter while Emma knelt on the floor.

Pants unbuttoned, Regina gratefully assisted in removing them by lifting her hips long enough for Emma to pull both her pants and a matching thong down. The items joined her shirt along with the bra she finished taking off. Completely naked, she bit down on her bottom lip as strong hands further separated her thighs, eyes filled with a combination of lust and love peering up at her.

Emma winked. "Been too long since I tasted you, sweetheart." Short nails raked along the outer regions of Regina's thighs. "Can't tell you how many times I lay awake fantasizing about my tongue stroking every millimeter of your pussy."

Body pulsing with excitement Regina reached down to grab the back of Emma's head. "In that case guess you better get busy." A soft gasp soared through the air the moment her lover's tongue swirled along her folds instead of teasing her, which she assumed might occur. From side to side, up and down and in circular patterns it caressed, sampled and heightened her arousal to the point she found herself on the cusp of pleading with Emma to enter her. As though just given the ability to read her mind, that velvety tongue took the plunge, two seconds later a thumb beginning to flit across a sensitive bundle.

Hips moving along with Emma's probing tongue she grabbed a fistful of her hair somewhere in the back of her mind hoping she wasn't pulling too hard. Her wife didn't seem in any discomfort, face buried between her thighs, mouth creating vibrations against her, which drove Regina even crazier. Thumb and forefinger massaging her clit, tongue thrusting so deep she knew it wouldn't be long. She couldn't hang on much longer.

Throbbing with desire moans quickly switched to a groan when Emma raised her head, lips glossy as she gazed up at her. "Need to be deeper," she explained, voice having turned raspy. Hurrying to her feet she reached into the back pocket of her jeans and withdrew her wallet while Regina observed her every move. Wallet opened Emma located an item within a square foil wrapper. Her wife quizzically stared toward it.

"How old is that condom, Em?"

Fingers along the perforated edge Emma carefully tore the packaging. "Bought these a few days after my release." Transparent condom in hand she looked up just in time to catch a raised brow. "What?"

"You expected you'd be getting laid." Regina smirked. "Cocky, aren't we?"

Emma chuckled. "Pun not intended?"

Right hand raised Regina held her thumb and forefinger about half an inch apart. "Little bit." She appreciatively looked downward. "However, nothing little about that." One leg hooking around her wife, heel of her foot pressed into Emma's lower back she urged her forward removing the rolled condom from her hand. "Allow me to help you, baby." Since she had done so on many occasions and remembered how despite a four-year hiatus, she proceeded to kiss Emma senseless while carefully rolling the condom onto the member only 0.1% of the world's female population had. That number was even lower for those proving to be fully functional like in Emma's case. Some males were also documented as being born with dual genitals, but for reasons medical science had yet to explain most with the condition were female.

During their first date Emma discussed it with her before their appetizers arrived at the table just in case should they hit it off there wouldn't be any surprises. Regina had definitely been more than surprised by her news. Though she heard of futanosis she didn't personally know anyone with it (that she was aware), however, Regina was swift to allay any fears her date had that she might get up, grab her purse and flee the restaurant. It did take a while to get used to, yet she ultimately realized Emma was still the same beautiful and sexy woman who picked up her in a nightclub with a line so perverted most might have smacked her. She was simply a beautiful and sexy woman who happened to have a penis.

Standing between her wife's legs Emma wrapped a hand around said penis stroking its head along Regina. She squirmed until she could no longer take the pleasurable torture begging Emma to enter. An ecstatic cry was emitted as she complied, Regina tight around her with every disappearing inch.

A rhythm soon established, Regina's hips thrust in time with Emma's, fingers clutching partially tattooed shoulders. One hand on her hip, Emma slipped the other between them manipulating her clit, which caused Regina to thrust even faster. Just as she felt her lover's fingers freeing her shoulders and traveling down her back, most likely intent on cupping her ass Emma pulled out taking a step back.

Regina about to utter something she distracted her with a kiss, wrapped her arms around her and helped her to her feet. Instructing her to turn around, she waited until she faced the cabinet and raised her right leg, placing it along the edge. Emma shortly had her moaning anew when she plunged within, gripping her hips as she shifted to and fro, crotch colliding with Regina's ass.

Leaning on the counter Regina felt and heard her heart pounding while her spouse filled her so completely, quickened thrusts responsible for the nectar staining the insides of her thighs. Hair having fallen forward she felt warm breath on the nape of her neck, calloused hands gripping tighter as Emma continuously pulled her backward. If she didn't already feel on the brink of an orgasm the open palm smacking her right cheek with just enough force to induce a delightful sting helped.

"Em...I'm gonna come…"

"Makes two...of us…" She wanted to last longer, but having spent the last four years abstaining from all sexual activity except what her own hands did while she rested in her cot Emma had to rebuild her control. Three thrusts later she came hard, entire body trembling as she pounded behind her wife, Regina following shortly thereafter.

The next few moments passed by with them still and quiet until Regina lowered her leg prompting Emma to disengage. Condom removed she thanked her wife for handing her a paper towel to wrap it in. Moving toward the trash, a smile tugged at her lips when Regina asked if she cared to retire to the bedroom. "The guest room I've been staying in or  _our_  bedroom?"

Quite casual about being naked in front of Emma after four years, Regina leaned across the cabinet and folded her arms against her chest while displaying a small grin. "Technically, it's now  _my_  bedroom but I was going to let you bunk with me tonight."

"Are we just gonna bunk or continue doing something else that sort of rhymes with it? I'll give you a hint. You replace the b with an f and the n with a c."

"That bawdy mind of yours." Regina clucked her tongue. "Whatever will I do with you?" She began to tingle again when Emma leisurely walked up to her and lowered her head to place her mouth next to her ear.

"Sweetheart, I consider myself yours 'til the end of time. You may do whatever the fuck you want with me."

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><>**

 

Regina stripping her of the remainder of her clothing right after they walked into the master bedroom she was pushed down on the bed, grinning when her wife immediately straddled her. The erection had diminished soon after she came in the kitchen but if Regina kept rocking atop her it might spring to life again. "Em?"

Languidly rolling her hips Emma's hands slid up a taut stomach. "Yes?"

Shifting forward, Regina braced an arm on either side of the other woman's head. "I've no wish to...bunk you right now." She tasted her lips. "Instead," another kiss, "I want to," and yet another kiss, "make love to you."

During the next few seconds they simply gazed into each other's eyes. "Does that mean you love me?"

Regina eskimo kissed her. "I'll always love you."

Emma tenderly smiled. "I love you too." She shut her eyes when Regina began to rain kisses upon her skin starting with her forehead and steadily making her way down. She writhed atop the bedspread by the time a soft mouth arrived at her chest, back arching to slide more of her breast into it. Hands gripped the cover when a tongue painted her skin in between the kisses deposited on her stomach.

Emma's breathing had already turned shallow when a hand surrounded her, lips nuzzling the head. Her hips moved without her consent after that tongue reemerged to swirl and flick along her firming length from tip to base and back again repeatedly. Hands on those rocking hips, their eyes met as Regina took her into her mouth, tongue continuing to bathe while she sucked.

"Damn...Gina..." Although she wanted to keep watching Emma had to close her eyes, a hand reaching toward the back of her wife's rhythmically bobbing head to gently hold. When she announced being close to orgasm Regina released her and asked about the condoms. Rapidly blinking it took Emma's brain several seconds to switch on. "Condoms?"

"Don't tell me you just had the one." Regina sounded almost as breathless as she had.

She finally comprehended the current topic. "Oh...no! A whole box. Top drawer. Night stand." She began to sit up to go retrieve them, but placing a palm flat against the middle of her chest Regina instructed her to stay put. Resuming her last position Emma anxiously waited gladdened it didn't take Regina long to locate the box, which she brought with her instead of just grabbing one package.

Back on the bed and straddling Emma's thighs, she removed the condom, smoothly sliding it around the shaft still glistening from her mouth. Scooting higher Regina aimed her between slickened thighs, her wetness making it so very easy to take Emma inside, both moaning the moment that happened.

"Ride me, Gina," Emma whispered, placing her hands on her lover's waist. "You feel so good."

At first she was content to lie there thrusting her hips up into Regina while admiring her beautiful form. However, she decided she needed to be closer. The moment she sat up arms looped around her neck and a mouth collided with hers. Sharing damp, searing kisses, bodies covered in a thin layer of perspiration they rocked in perfect synchronicity.

No longer able to concentrate the kisses came to an end and foreheads pressed together, eyes closed they breathed the same air. Pulsing bodies as close as possible, they clung to one another both close, both concurrently taking the plunge into a pool of exquisite release.

Despite harsh breathing Emma vocally reminded Regina of her love, sealing the heartfelt words with a kiss. A faint, tired smile emerged when Regina was prompt to return them. Once Regina moved she discarded the condom and joined her wife underneath the covers, holding her in the spooning position. A hand atop the back of Regina's she idly played with her fingers, occasionally kissing along her neck.

"May I move back to this bedroom?"

Regina softly chuckled. "Let's take it slow."

"Slow?" She sounded amused. "We live together, we're married and we just made love-twice. What's your definition of slow?"

Regina shifted until she faced her, a finger tracing the outline of Emma's mouth. "Please don't ever leave me again, Em," she whispered.

Emma first kissed that finger then leaned forward to capture Regina's lips. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that, sweetheart. In sickness and in health, during the good times and the bad, 'til death do us part I will be here because with you is where I'll always desire to be."

Promise ending with another kiss, tats and tresses snuggled soon drifting into the most peaceful sleep either of them had since the last time they slept in the same bed.


End file.
